Vermis Worms
|-|Vermiforms (Middens)= |-|Vermiforms (Gingiva)= Character Synopsis Vermis Worms 'are worm-like creatures that inhabit the Rift, which may be held together by their silk. Upon encountering a vermis you can adopt it into your heart. Vermis also appear in Gingiva, and are clearly depeicted as sentient beings possessing a culture. The player can fight an important vermis, after which the vermis joins your party. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A Verse: Middens, Gingiva & Where They Cremate Roadkill (John Clowderverse) Name: Vermis Worms, Vermiforms Gender: Variable (Depends on the type of Vermis Worm) Age: Unknown Classification: '''Worm-like creatures '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thread Manipulation (Their natural ability is the power to spin silky threads that act similarly to Spider Webs), Fusionsim (Can string together left over chunks of universes that were devoured by The Rift), Space-Time Manipulation (Their threads are stated to string together all of Space and Time within The Rift. Physically can borrow through Time and Space), Empathic Manipulation (Many attacks can alter emotions, some including depression), Sleep Manipulation (Can cast Sleep to subjagate an opponet to a long slumber), Matter Manipulation (Can fend on an opponet on an molecular level), Power Nullifcation (Can seal away the nerves of a being, severing their powers), Water Manipulation (Can pacify the motion of entire oceans), Electricity Manipulation (Able to disrupt powerlines even while miles away), Morality Manipulation (Bites from certain Vermis can cause a normally moral person to become murderous and angressive), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Their main task is silking together the various chunks of devoured universes to create The Rift's self-contained Space-Time Continuum. They physically borrow through dimensions and reside within their interior) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(While considerably weaker in comparsion to the rest of the verse, they still can keep up with Time Nomad and Genie, who are above Rift inhabitants, including some who can traverse and devour numerous stars in a single day. Gene Player considers the inner membrane of Blackhole as a "Cat's Lick" and can easily resist it's pull) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal '(They can physically borrow through various dimensions that exist within The Rift) 'Durability: High Universe Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range with bites and physical attacks. Multi-Universal 'through Thread Manipulation and Fusionism 'Intelligence: Self-explanatory (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Types of Vermis *'Incendia Larva:' Sanguine vermis capable of small damage *'Under Larva:' Water vermine that nibbles target for small damage *'Levitas Imago:' Choleric vermis that induces large damage *'Mucro Larva:' Sanguine vermis that nibbles and casts Palsy *'Collaris Vermis: '''Sanguine vermis that nibbles an ememy *'Folium Vermis:' Plegmatic vermis that bites and casts stupify *'Somnus Vermis: Who knows what this does? *'''Rotundum Vermis: Said vermis headbutts and depresses target *'Galeam Vermis:' Said vermis nibbles and casts Fuddle and Agro on target *'Alienos Vermis:' Said vermis nibbles target *'Lux Vermis: '''Said vermis restores pulse and removes lichen *'Corallius Vermis: Said vermis nibbles on multiple targets *'''Draco Vermis: Said vermis nibbles target *'Facetus Vermis:' Said vermis casts Sleep, Gaunt and Ennui *'Lepidus Vermis: '''Said vermis steals away the target's nerve *'Virus Vermis: Said vermis removes all status effects *'''Inepta Vermis: Said vermis casts occulde and forbear on all allies *'Vivus Vermis: '''Said vermis restores pulse and nerve but casts squiff *'Diligendo Vermis: Said vermis nibbles enemy and casts Fuddle and Palsy *'Crinis Vermis: '''Said vermis munches enemy but also casts Dart *'Mucro Pupa: Said vermis nibbles enemy and casts Palsy *'Vermis Wormis:' Said vermis nibbles and Lichens target *'Neon Vermis:' Said vermis nibbles target Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:John Clowder Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:Where They Cremate Roadkill Category:Races Category:Civilizations Category:Bugs Category:Thread Wielders Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Morality Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 3